THE COWBOY WAY
by TwiSagaLover
Summary: The Cowboy Way written by Tonya Manning, Eamc Fl Sunshine, Michelle Keen Blansett, Tami Putvin, and Crisvely Soto. This is just something us girls are writing for our favorite Butterfly ever.
1. Chapter 1

I am standing on my porch watching Edward ride that beautiful big black horse shirtless, and its got me all likes of hat! God the way his arm flex and his hands grip the reins pulling the back hard. it reminds me of how he was riding me last night and pull my hair as he slapped my ass. i feel the wetness start to ruin my panties just think back to the words he spoke. I swear the man can make me cum just using his words! I must have been lost in thought because the next thing i know Edward is behind me and pulling my hair to the side as he kisses my neck! "tell me love what were you thinking about that has that look on your face?" " it was you and what we did last night" i tell him blushing for all i'm worth. " And tell me, what part exactly were you thinking about? was it when i pounded it hard as i pulled your hair or was it when i told you that it was the best pussy that i have ever had? hmmm so was it when i licked and kissed that sweet kitty till you meowed just like the whore that i am tring to turn you into?"


	2. Chapter 2

Watching Bella start to load the dishes in the dishwasher, she turns and shoos me out the back door. As I walk to the barn I think back to our first time. ~~~~~~~ We danced our dance as king and queen of senior prom. She kept rubbing the back of my neck, sliding her fingers up into the hair at the nape of my neck. Her neck was so delectably. I couldn't help but nibble and lick and suck my way behind her ear. She would shudder every time I did. "Edward, please we need to …. to.." she whimpers. We left and dove into the limo I got for the night. We got to the suite I had rented for the night. I got nervous as she went in the bathroom to freshen up, and get out of her dress. She called me, needed help with her zipper. I slid it down and stated placing little kisses on her neck and shoulder. We looked into each other's eyes, and we knew. We knew this is what we wanted, each other. Always. Our fears fell away, I kissed her and she melted in my arms. AS we lay down and just exchanged small chaste kisses as the passion, the electric feeling that is always between us just grew. Bella is pure, sexy, and all mine. Our kisses turned more passionate, we rubbed and thrusted against each other. I wanted to be sure she came first, always her first. I slipped my hand in her panties. She was so slick, hot and drenched. "Baby is that all for me, you're so wet." I slide down her panties. Resting between her legs she smelled so sweet. I licked her gently, she arched back on the bed. Oh so sweet, always sweet. I licked her flicking her clit. She screamed out and arched again. I thought I had hurt my sweet girl somehow. I looked up just as she came. To see her fall apart at my doing. I continued to lick her sweet pussy. She smiled, my smile. Only ever my smile. I slipped on a condom and asked her again if she was sure. She nodded and I slide the head of my cock against her. Between her lips and against her clit. I rubbed some more, applying more pressure. The next pass, the head of my cock slid into her tight pussy. Oh god so hot, so good. I started with short strokes. If it hadn't been for our humping and experimenting the past month I would have blown my load right then. "Bella, sweet-girl I am close" I groaned. She rubbed her clit, and tightened down on me. Stars, all I saw where stars as I came, pumping into the condom. God I love my sweet-girl!


	3. Chapter 3

As I reach the barn, I think back to another first. The first time I saw her. She showed up in our sleepy Texas town on the first day of our senior year. She had been living in Arizona with her mama, but Mama had found her a young buck and need time to break him in if you know what I mean. Well back to us, she had moved here to live with her daddy, Sheriff Swan. Now normally I wouldn't go after the sheriff's daughter, but she was fuck hot. I think my dick stood at attention as soon as she climbed out of her pick-up truck. All I saw was the round, delectable, fuckable, slap-worthy ass. If I thought I was gonna have

heart attack over her ass, I must have died and gone to heaven when she turned around. She had the most amazing chocolate brown eyes, the cutest little nose, but what got me really goning were her lips. They were so perfect I just wanted to walk across the parking lot and kiss the hell out her. Hell I could already picture them wrapped around my cock, but when she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, I literally growled and took a step toward her. I chuckle at that memory, because my twin brother Emmett had to actually hold me back. He said, "Bro, your gonna give that little philly a heart attack. Calm down, she just put her boots on the dirt, give her time to find her footing." He was right of course, not that I would tell him that. I watched her walk into the school with her head down causing her beautiful brown hair to form a veil between her and the rest of the world. She looked scared, but I could see the confidence she held inside. I would bring that confidence out and make her mine. The sound of our horses brought me out of my day dreams. I laughed, we had come a long way from that day. It hadn't been easy or pretty, but we made and life was good. Hopefully it would be better soon, I was on a mission and last night was just a step towards completing that mission.


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

After leaving the porch I headed back into the kitchen turned the dishwasher on, wiped the counters. With the kitchen restored after our breakfast I high-tail it upstairs to complete my morning routine. After an enjoyable hot shower, I apply my lotion, brush my teeth, take my vitamins and pull out my birth control. I am so caught up in the monotony of my routine I almost miss the subtle differences in my birth control pills. The pills look funny more oblong than round. Shaking it off I remind myself to ask the doctor at my next appointment. I shiver and not in a good way. It's not that I don't want children someday, because I do I want to have Edward's babies so bad, but I'm so afraid after almost losing my mother in child birth and watching my father the way my father treats her like spun glass. I've decided I don't want that for Edward.


	5. Chapter 5

**"Edward," I hear her say. I won't open my eyes.**

She shakes me, "Edwaaaaard," she whispers.

"I know you're awake." She straddles me. Honestly, doesn't the woman have any sense of self-preservation?

The wind blows and I smell her favorite – mine and my cock's too, admittedly – shampoo.

Strawberries.

After the choirs got done, we decided on some riding and a nice sun-down picnic before going up to hell's ass.

What else would you call my mother-in-law's evil lair? Seriously, the bitch is insane. Last time we came over for dinner… Well, let's just say that I still have nightmares and I may or may not be afraid of peanut butter.

Right now, we're sprawled out on a blanket and I have the childish notion that if I pretend to sleep, I might bow out. I know, I know, it's cruel to send the wife alone to Satan's den, but she grew up with her, I'm sure she can take care of herself.

"Hey, it won't be that bad," she breaths in my ear.

Yeah, right, tell that to my scarred brain, will ya?

Sliding my hands up her thighs, they rest on her curvaceous hips. I love those hips. And I fucking love the skirt she's wearing. Easy access.

How did my hands end up on her ass?

"Edward," good, she's breathless. Maybe I can fuck the idea of dinner with her loopy mother out of her head. And get rid of the hard-on I've had since I saw her on that outfit. Kill two birds with one stone.

And the boots. Oh, the images that those things have resurfaced…

"Oh, no you don't!" She shouts in my ear – not cool – While pushing me away, "We need to talk about something." Her glare is adorable.

I sigh and roll my eyes, sure about the subject that's coming up. She'll try to convince me to get along with Mata Hari. Snort.

"It's not about Mom." She says. My ears perk up and my dick goes down. Yeah, there are only two things that make my little sunshine cloud, my own mother, with her uppity bullshit and…

"Your sister is…" Alice. She trails off and I see the tears forming in her eyes.

"What did she do?" Sitting up immediately, thoughts of sex, the picnic food and basically everything else fly from my mind. I've done everything – and will keep doing – to make her happy. It's true what they say, you know, money doesn't buy happiness; God knows I've tried with her.

Before she responds, my Blackberry rings, guess who it is?

That's right. Hell's worshiper.

Also known as my mother-in-law.

Fuck.


	6. Chapter 6

**Now you are probably wondering why I hate my mother-in-law, well let me tell you it all comes down to how she treats my girl. My dislike for her started about two months after we started dating. Well you see it took me a while to wear Bella down enough to get her to go out with me. My family is rich and well Bella didn't like the fact that everyone thought she was after me for my money. We danced around to and fro while we worked on us. During this time, I realized that my Bella was much more mature and most adults. She worried about the amount of money we spent and the efficiency of seem our purchases. When I questioned her, she just said that she had to take care of the bills when she lived with her mom. Well that didn't so bad, until I realized that she had been taking care of everything from around age 7. Renee, the demon from hell, had left Sheriff Swan when Bella was about 5. She said that Charlie was too suffocating and she needed to be free. Damn near killed the sheriff. **

**Bella grew up in Arizona with Renee going through men like most women go through underwear. Most of these men were after one thing and one things only and would hang around for brief periods of time. Bella said that for the most part they ignored her and only focused on seducing Renee. Renee is also very flighty. She jumped from get rich quick scheme to another. She was get depressed when the plans didn't work out and Bella had to pick up the pieces. Renee would leave Bella alone and expect her to cook and clean while she was gone. She was tell Bella she was ugly and lazy and that she would never find a man that would wanted her. I wanted to wring the bitches neck just for that alone, but it gets better. When Bella was about 15 Renee started dating a douche named James Harper. He would leer at Bella all the time and he would make her feel uncomfortable. She swears he never touched her, but Renee only dumped him when she realized he was paying more attention to Bella then her. Then when Bella was 17 Renee married her young buck, Phil Dwyer, who played minor league baseball. Renee needed time to break him in so Bella said she would come and spend some time with her dad. That worked out well for me but my girl feel like her mom didn't love her.**

My hate grew when she told Bella that I would only stick around long enough to sleep with her and then I would move on. Then when I proposed she told Bella that she shouldn't get into a committed relationship because she would get stuck in our one horse town and make the same mistakes she had. I almost got on a plane a flew to whatever town there were in and shoot her. She had no business telling my girl she was a mistake It took me two days to get her to stop crying. Charlie, aka Sheriff Swan, called and cussed her out and she called a apologized and said that she didn't mean that Bella was a mistake but that getting married at 18 and having a kid so young was a mistake. I call bull shit but Bella bought it. To me this was strike two, the bitch had one more before I ended her. Bella got smarter and started keeping things that Renee said to herself.

Renee's third strike come at the wedding. You know when the preacher man ask does anyone have any reasons why the bride and groom shouldn't get married, the bitch at the gall to stand up and say she had proof that I was cheating with no other that the bane of my existence, Tanya Denali. I was about to storm down the aisle and put a boot up her ass, but Bella shocked me when she just turned to the preacher and told him to go on with the ceremony. Bella was finally seeing that she was my one and only. I was done with Renee by the time we left for our honeymoon, but Renee being Renee she weaseled her way back into Bella's good graces. Renee played the sympathy by saying she was jealous that Bella had found me her true love so early in life when Renee had to kiss a few toads to reach her "prince." I couldn't believe that Bella bought it but she was a pleaser and she wanted her mom to love her. Whatever.

Now here we are pulling up to their three story monstrosity that I am sure Phil will be paying for for the rest of his life. I promise if the I didn't know that Bella had brought the main dish I would have stayed at the house. Renee can't cook for shit. I don't know how Phil survives. We are getting out and I know we should turn around but Bella would never disappoint her mother. I really hope my plan is working. I know she will be pissed at first, but we are ready to make that next step. Well here goes nothing, I entering hell. Bella will make it worth it when we get home. I just know it…


	7. Chapter 7

**As we walk up the front steps i stop her real quick. " Sweetness you know I love you with everything that I am right? And you know that no matter what she says I will never leave you right? Its you and me baby, us against the world." before she can respond i pull her close and kiss the shit out of her because I just know that hateful hag is going to start some shit. she always does. and it has been a couple of months since the last time. I hear the door open just as my baby girl moans out " mmmm Edward so good!"**

**" Well its good to see that some things never change! now get in here and stop giving the neighbors a show!" poor Bella just stiffens right up and drops her head and starts to walk in. as quick as i can i grab her hand pulling her back to me and grab her chin " fuck that and her you hear me? you walk that sexy ass in there head held high and with no motherfucking shame! she only wishes her husband wanted her old hateful ass!" that caused her to giggle and me to smile! once in side me give out hugs and go to sit and eat. that was an adventure in itself. my girl makes the best fried chicken so thats what we brought, her mama was supposed to do the mashed taters and corn on the cob with a salad. what she really did was but a box of instant mash potatoes and frozen corn and a bag of ready made salad mix! and the sad thing was it still tasted like shit! as i'm trying my hardest to choke down the hard flaky white rock otherwise known as taters. she starts in on my girl. "so bella what did you do today that took so much time that you couldn't even make yourself presentable for dinner? i mean would it have killed you to run a brush through your hair and wear some decent shoes that don't smell like shit? hell you probably couldn't even find a dress that fit since you look like you started packing on the pounds. better be careful no man likes a fat ass!" out of the corner of my eye i see my girl drop her head and lip starts to quiver. fuck not again! jumping up i knock the chair over and glare at my mother in law with so much hate and fire that i hope she burst into flames where she sits! "FUCK YOU renee! my girl is not packing on any kind of pounds unlike your nasty saggy ass. and just so we're clear i think she looks fucking good in what she has got on. come on baby girl we are out of here. i am not going to sit here and try to choke down some nasty ass food while listening to this hateful harpy disrespect you! no fuck that and fuck her we won't be coming back here! and just to let you know even if she again 100 pounds i would still be all over her ass just like i am now!" and with that i drug bella out of the house and into the car. i know she is going to start crying soon cuz its what she always does after we leave here. **


	8. Chapter 8

As we drive an idea comes to mind, so i stop at some little gas and go and pick us up something to drink. when i hop back in the truck she has stop crying but still looks sad as hell and that just won't do. " hey sweetness how about instead of going home we go do something fun? we have been out to the creek in awhile and i wanna see you dancing in the moonlight!" She giggles and starts to smile which is just what i wanted! i start the truck and back out on the way down to the creek one of her favorite songs come on so i turn it and start singing it to her...

"Cottonwood fallin' like snow in July

Sunset, riverside, 4 wheel drives

In a tail light circle

Roll down the windows, turn it on up

Pour a little crown in a dixie cup

Get the party started"

we pull up and i park the truck turning to her …...

"Girl, you make my speakers go boom boom

Dancin' on the tailgate in a full moon

That kinda thing makes a man go mmm hmmm

You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue jeans

Drip of honey on the money make her gotta be

The best buzz I'm ever gonna find

Hey, I'm a little drunk on you

And high on summertime"

as i sing i cup her face and stare straight into her eyes so she knows i am telling her nothing but the absolute truth!

"If you ain't a 10 you're a 9.9

Tippin' n' spillin' that home-made wine

On your tied up T-shirt

Every little kiss is drivin' me wild

Throwin' little cherry bombs into my fire

Good god almighty"

she is all smiles now and i feel like i have done my jib but i keep going...

"Girl, you make my speakers go boom boom

Dancin' on the tailgate in a full moon

That kinda thing makes a man go mmm hmmm

You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue jeans

Drip of honey on the money make her gotta be

The best buzz I'm ever gonna find

Hey, I'm a little drunk on you

And high on summertime

Let's slip on out where it's a little bit darker

And when it gets a little bit hotter

We'll take it off on out in the water"

i take my shirt off so she know that i am serious about us skinny dippin in the creek!

"Girl, you make my speakers go boom boom

Dancin' on the tailgate in a full moon

That kinda thing makes a man go mmm hmmm

You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue jeans

Drip of honey on the money make her gotta be

The best buzz I'm ever gonna find

Hey, I'm a little drunk on you

And high on summertime

Yeah, I'm a little drunk on you"

when i finish the song up i turn the truck off and get out and start stripping out of my closes while she watches. she just bites that bottom lip of hers and then she laughs while taking her own closes off. once we are both naked i pick her and the bottle on Southern Comfort and walk into the water until we are waist deep. " we don't need the SoCo tonight Edward but i appreciate the thought. all i really need is you and i want it now!" well who was i to tell me no! I just kiss her hard moving one hand into her hair and the other reaches down to grab her big cornbread fed ass! we are kissing and grinding and i'm about to plow into her real nice and good when she pulls back and says the last thing in the world that i ever expect her to say. " Edward i'm ready! i want you to breed me and i really don't give damn about what everyone else says! if you want to have 12 youngins running around then we will! i just want to make you as happy as you have made me. I love you cowboy breed away!" it only took about 2.3 seconds to have out of the water and laid out bare in the back of my truck. i climbed up and over her and without any further warning i pushed into her wet and oh so ready pussy! " god baby girl i have never hear anything better than that! oh i'm going to put a baby in you right the fuck now! you are going to lay here and take every mother fucking thing i give you!" i was pumping hard and fast and i was not stopping anytime soon! she was finally going to give me the kids i have been wanting since the second date! she is moaning and whimpering and calling my name and i am loving every second of it. " thats right baby girl who makes you feel this good? who makes you come this hard? huh who loves you so much that he would kill for you? tell me baby tell me who!" i reach down and rub her clit as she cums and screams out " you do daddy only you! oh dear god you edward!" yeah well that pushes me over the edge " fuck fuck fuck your tight ass cunt is milking me so good baby girl!" we stare at each other while trying to get our breathing under control and when we do we are both nothing but smiles and kisses and i love yous. as we get dress and get back in the car i grab her hand and ask her what's been on my mind since this afternoon. " what was it you were going to say about alice?" song and lyrics luke bryon watch?v=5VkL5ETP58I


	9. Chapter 9

I thought for a few minutes about how to answer his question. I could A) tell him the truth or B) give him a version of the truth that didn't make his sister look like a total bitch. Now what you have to understand about Alice is that she is a product of her raising. You see the Cullens have more money than God. I knew this going into this relationship. Edward had been so sweet in the being trying to bring me out of my shell. He would take me to all these fancy restaurants and buy me jewelry. I finally put the kibosh on that fast and explained to him that I didn't need those things. All I needed was him. He eased up a little, but still had to buy me things to make himself feel better. I just smiled when he brought them home and wore them when we went to his parent's house. Alice was the oldest sibling and felt she needed to dictate Edward and Emmett's lives. She had given birth to three children and you couldn't tell by her figure. She was small and even when she was pregnant you really couldn't tell until the end. Rose, Emmett's wife who is currently pregnant, didn't really need any school because she came from money, also. She was six month pregnant and barely had a baby bump. She was tall, blonde and beautiful. I on the other hand hadn't come from money and was a bit on the curvy side. My daddy was the sheriff and my mama just flitted from one great rich scheme to another. Anyway Alice had made a statement about my weight the other night and it had upset me. Usually I can just ignore it but for some reason I have been very emotional lately. I think I know why.

"Babe, answer me. What were you gonnna say about Alice?" Edward brought me out of my musings.

"Well, the other night at dinner she kinda said something about me getting fat and that not being socially acceptable. She said I needed to lose weight or you were gonna find someone else," I trailed off unsure of how I had let her get to me.

"She said what. Are you fucking kidding me? Why didn't you come to me when she said that shit? Why would you let her get away with that? You know good and damn well you are it for me. I love the way your body looks. I love how you fill out your jeans and the way you look under me when fucking you. But do you know what I love the most," he stopped and lifted my chin so he could look in my eyes, I just shook my head.

"Well, what I love the most is when I am eating the sweetest pussy in the world or when I am going balls deep, I have something to hold on to without feeling like I am gonna break you in two. I love everything about you. DO NOT let my stuck up sister fuck with you. I will deal with her. Just because Jasper likes fucking a twig doesn't give her the right to tell you how to look. Society can kiss my ass. You are mine not their's. They don't need to look at you anyway," he was rambling so I silenced him with my lips. We kissed feverishly until we had to breathe.

"Thank you baby. You always know what to say to make me feel better. I don't know why I let her get to me. I just have been so emotional lately. I don't know what's going on. I mean I'm late and I have gained a few pounds. I don't think we have changed out eating habits but I cant seem to fit into my clothes just right anymore," now I was rambling. He took a move out of my play book and kissed me stupid.

Now we was sitting there in front of our house in the front seat of his truck with out foreheads together trying to catch our breathe.

I look into his eyes and realize he looks scared. I wonder if he is going to admit what he has done. I mean I have nothing against having children. I really want to have Edward's babies but the ideas of childbirth and miscarriages have held me back so far. He probably did the best thing by change the pills because I don't think I would have had the nerve to do it myself. Hopefully I was pregnant and everything would be okay and this would be the first of many children we would have together.

"Edward, what is it your pale as a ghost?" I hedge him.

"Well, I have something to say and I don't want you to get mad. I mean I know you are gonna get mad, but I just thought that we were ready and I know you say you aren't ready. Well you said tonight you are ready but before you were just scared," I silence him by putting a finger to his lips.

"Edward, your rambling," I said trying really hard not to laugh.

"I changed your pills," he whispered.

"I figured that out this morning. I noticed they looked different," I said with a giggle.

"You aren't mad," he blinks at me in disbelief.

"No, you're right. I was scared and I would have never had the nerve to stop taking them, so I can't really be too mad. I think you might have already bred me though," I say and before the words are out of my mouth we are on our way to Wal-Mart. I laugh and he smiles. Maybe this won't be too bad. It certainly will be a better way to remember tonight instead of remembering my mother's words. I don't know why I even try with her. I think tonight was the last straw. I will not subject my children to her insanity.

We pull into the parking lot practically on two wheels and Edward is dragging me in the store. We leave with six tests because we can't figure out which is the best. We also bought some water for me to drink because obviously I have to pee on six sticks tonight. Fingers crossed for a positive, but if not this breeding things is kind of fun.


	10. Chapter 10

When we get back to the ranch we race inside holding hands. I've never been so excited for Bella to piss before. We run up the stairs to bedroom, throwing the pregnancy tests on the bed I grab her up in my arms and push her into the wall. Grinding my rock hard cock into her. I am kissing her lips, cheeks, eyes; I nibble on her earlobe, making her whimper and pant. But she pushes me away.

"Wait a minute cowboy, I have some business I need to take care of." I back off and turn to find the water we got her to drink. My filly had other business on her mind thou. She pushed me down on the bed and grabbed my belt, undoing the buckle licking her lips. Her plump juicy lips, that I wanted wrapped around my cock. She ripped my belt apart and had my pants undone. I lifted my ass as she pulled them down my hips to my knees. She attacked my cock like it was her last meal. All I could do was throw my head back and growl. Her tongue licked and swirled. Teased and slide along the slit on my head. She popped off and looked me in the eye. "I love you cowboy." As she grabbed my hand and put it on her head, showing me she wanted me to guide her. I fisted her head and plunged so deep into her throat. She sucked me back and swallowed me down. The feeling of her throat constricting on my cock had me coming in seconds. She smiled at me with her eyes. Every time my sweet girl god I love her.

As I was about to try and flip her over, she jumped back and bounced up on to her tippy toes. "Where's that water Edward?" "I'll need to drink it all to pee on six tests!" I hand her the liter bottle of pure spring water. Bella peed on all the sticks and we are now sitting on the side of our bed staring into each other's eyes. Her phone beeps letting us know it is time to check. "Edward I can't look. You look." "Now sweet-girl, we will look together. Come on."


	11. Chapter 11

**I grab her hand and pull her up to the counter to see the test. We look down and I don't think I could be any happy if I tried! " Yes Mother Fucking Yes! We are going to have a baby!" I grab her face and kiss the shit out of her then drop to my knees and lift her shirt. " Hello my little sweetness! I am your daddy and i will be taking care of you and your mama! I love you so much and can't wait to hold you in my arms!" I look up at the love of my life to see her crying but yet smiling while rubbing the back of head. I nuzzle into her stomach and then pull away real fast. " Oh Fuck Oh Fuck Oh Fuck do you think i hurt the baby earlier? i mean i was really fucking rough with you sweetness! Shit I hope i didn't hurt my little princess! Maybe we should go to the ER and have them check you out you know just to make sure I didn't fuck anything up? Yeah that sounds like a real good are going come on!" I grab her hand before she can protess cause I just know she is going to. I put her in the truck and buckle her myself, ya know to make sure they are safe. We get there and I get her out and try to pick her up but she wont let me. Some bullshit about making a scene. The fuck I care I just want them to be ok. We go straight in and up to the receptionist who looks bored out of her mind, and i ask for a doctor but she just won't call one and its starting to really piss me off! " Look just call me a fucking doctor to check my wife out, I Just fucked her really hard and I want to make sure the baby is ok! Is that too much to ask you to do or do I need to get your supervisor down here?" Bella is turning the redist I have ever seen her but I really have to make sure my kid is ok before i lose my shit! The receptionist finally picks up the phone to call someone and i sure as hell hope its a dr. I turn to take Bella in my arms when I see my dad walking this way so call to him without even giving it a second thought. "Dad! Dad can you come check Bella out for me? I think I might of heart her but I'm not sure and this Bitch over here wouldn't call anyone!" I run my hands through my hair and pull trying to make the pressure go away. He of course takes us straight back and asks me what happened and where Bella is hurt. So I tell him about it and he laughs at me like I'm joking. " Dad I got 10 inches of cock meat and i just fucked the shit out of her I just want you to check my kid out please!" "Oh dear god Edward please shut up and stop telling people about our sex life, and we don't know for sure about the baby we haven't even been to the OBGYN yet!" " Wait a second you're telling me he is acting this crazy because he just found out that you might be pregnant and that was after the rough sex? Am I getting everything here? Cause if I am then let me go do a few test and we will see what is going on ok? just stay here and stay quite ok?" My dad then leaves the room to go to whatever the hell it is that he does. When i turn back around to talk to Bella she is on her knees working the belt and buttons of my pants, I try to stop her but she already has my dick in her mouth and she is sucking on it like her will never get ti do it again." Uaaahhhh baby! What are you doing? Stop stop oh fuck you better not stop! yeak sweetness take me all the way in!" I grab her hair in my fist and pull a little just like she loves it, and she sucks harder scraping her teeth along the vain and I'm about to blow my load. She hums and the bites down at the base and I'm done for thats it its over!" Shit Bella Fuck you suck my cock so go baby! Yeah you're my little cock whore aren't ya? God baby fuck i'm cumming!" She swallows everything i giver her, cleans me up then goes and sits on the table like nothing ever happened. I pull my pants up and buckle them just as my dad walks back in. He Looks over at me cuz i'm breathing hard and sweating a little bit, then he looks over at Bella and she looks perfect not a hair out of place sitting there calm as fuck. She shrugs her shoulders as if saying hell if i know what's wrong with him . **


	12. Chapter 12

Dad tells Bella he is going to draw some blood to run a pregnancy test. He adjusts the tourniquet on her arm. She reaches for me scrunching her nose turning toward me. I grabbed her hand as she buries her face in my shirt. My sweet girl does not like needles. I sing in a soft whisper in her ear, ((link for song - ** watch?v=BO3nI5uKq5M** ))

Lyin' on our backs we stared at the stars

Tryin' to count them or guess how far

I still remember the way that it felt

The night we hung our dreams out on Orion's belt

The moonlight danced out on the water's edge

We started a walk that hasn't ended yet And step by step and mile by mile

Taking each turn together

Following the signs that point to forever

And side by side, true and tenderhearted

We'll finish what we started The road we have traveled has sometimes been steep

And we've crossed trouble waters that were raging and deep

But with memories to lean on and love as our guide

There's no path too winding, no river too wide

One foot in front of the other each day

Keeping a promise that two young lovers made So step by step and mile by mile

Taking each turn together

Following the signs that point to forever

And side by side, true and tenderhearted

We'll finish what we started

We'll finish what we started

By the time I am done so is dad. He is back with the results. "I'm so happy for you guys. You are pregnant!" dad tells us with tears starting to roll down his cheeks. I kiss Bella squeeze her into a hug so hard.

"Shit dad did I hurt her?" Now I've seen my dad laugh, he has different ones. The polite business one, a quiet snickering one and a loud boisterous one. But I have never seen one that resembled a fish trying to find air. Turning from red to blue as well as the fish gapping for air. "No Edward, you have not hurt Bella or the baby." He finally chokes out. Bella is no better all sniggles and giggles. He gives us a bunch of paperwork to read up on and advises Bella to contact her ob/gyn. Dad also informed me I had to apologize to nurse Cope on our way out for my freak-out.

I am so exhausted by the time we get back home. Sleep never came this easy, I was even too tired to play with my filly. She had fallen asleep on the way home from the hospital so I carried her in the house and upstairs to bed.

I wake up with Bella's hair over my face, her head lying on my chest. I love my sweet girl, she smells like strawberries, lilacs & just Bella. I start to stroke her back. She mumbles into my chest. Her head raises and she looks into my eyes. "I love you so much Bella." "Thank you, for giving me a baby. And understanding about your pills." Her face breaks into a glorious smile. We start to kiss, slowly letting our emotions out with our kisses. No words needed. Passion and heat build, I rub my cock on her stomach, over where our baby is nestled deep inside her. As I realize this my need to be deep inside her roars out to the surface. I grab her and roll us over. Pushing her up farther on the bed by her hips I lick over her belly, circling her belly button. I can smell her sweet pussy. I attack with licks and nips. Plunges into her sweet hole, thrusting my tongue in and out as she starts to moan and writhe. My cock is weeping and telling me to hurry the fuck up he wants some of that. I look up at Bella as I suck on her clit. As I thrust two fingers into her weeping hole, she gushes for me. Not able to stand it anymore I sit up and grab her hips, angle them up and slide in hard. Bella screams as I thrust again and again never getting enough. Never deep enough. I raise her leg over my shoulder and twist a little. My balls slap against her ass again and again. They tighten and I reach down and circle her clit. More, we need more. I add a swivel into the thrusting and pinch her clit. I roar out "Bellaaaaaaa." As I hear "Edwaaaaard."

We pant and peck each other's lips in between pants. We smile at each other and say "Great Morning!"


	13. Chapter 13

After another round of morning loving in the shower, I went out to check with the hands to make sure they were getting the chores done while Bella called to make an appointment with an OB/GYN.

"Tyler, Mike, Ben," I called them.

"Yeah, Boss," they all spoke as they walked towards me.

"I gotta head into town for a while. Can you guys get the horses feed and get the stalls cleaned?" I asked.

"Sure, Boss," they all responded and nodded.

"Thanks guys. How about once you get that done and you can head out early?" I said with the permanent smile I had acquired last night still etched on my face.

"Gee, thanks Boss. What has you smiling like a loon?" Tyler questioned.

"Well, guys, I'm just really happy," I laugh as I walk away. I am sure Bella will want to wait awhile before we tell everyone about the pregnancy. If I had my way, we would take out a front page ad in the newspaper to announce it to the world.

As I walk back into the house, Bella is coming down the stairs. She was dressed in jean skirt and red blouse. She had on her new custom boots. They have the insignia of our ranch. It was an red infinity symbol. It was a common theme throughout our relationship. I first gave her the necklace, that she never takes off. Next was her engagement ring that was made up of several infinity symbols encrusted with diamonds and rubies. She looked as beautiful as the day I married her. Rubies always make me think about the wonderfulness that is my wife.

"Edward," I blink out of my daydreams to see Bella waving her hand in my face.

"Yeah," I smirk.

"What were you thinking that has you all smiles?" Bella smiled as her hands went to her stomach.

I reach for her and wrap my arms around her. "Oh, I was think how beautiful you look," I told her I kissed her head.

"Yeah, yeah. Absolutely gorgeous. I am big as a whale already. Just wait until I am 9 months. We will have to widen all the doors, because I will be as big as the side of the barn by," she is rambling and I can hear her fears and tears in her words. I titled her head back and looked into her eyes and wiped way the tears that had started streaming down her cheeks.

"Don't even start that shit, Bella. You know good and damn well that you are not fat. You are a healthy- looking knock out of a woman. I told you I like a little meat on my woman. I don't want to have to worry about breaking you in two. I love your body, and yes it will change, but by God that is fucking fantastic. That is our baby growing in there and I don't care how big you think you get I will love every fucking inch of you," I growled the last few words before kissing the hell out of her. We were once again panting as we broke apart for air.

"Our appointment is as 9, so we need to get going," she whispered against my chest.

"Sure, let's go. I can't wait to see our peanut," I say as we walk to the front door.

As we ride to town, I think back over out relationship. It's a wonder that we ever made it. Our families didn't always see eye to eye with us, but I think with the exception of Renee and Alice we all seem to get along. Speaking of Alice, I need to handle that shit storm soon. No on gets away with hurting Bella, not even my bitch of a sister. Before I know it, we are pulling into the doctor's office. We go in and get all the paperwork filled out. Bella is talking about which room she thinks the nursery should be, and what colors she might want to paint it. I just smile think that the past five years have just been a warm-up for forever. I remember the words we said in out vows. My life, my love, my forever. Infinity was never going to be enough.


	14. Chapter 14

As we are sitting waiting for the doctor, I continue to think back to our wedding. That was one of the single most important days of my life. Bella was a vision in for dress and even though that bitch of a mother-in-law tried to stop the wedding, it was perfect.

Bella had allowed my mother, sister, and sister-in-law to help her plan the big day. There were more fights and screaming matches the entire run of Dallas. It was worse then J.R. and Bobby could ever imagine.

Bella had chose three colors for the wedding. She wanted red, silver, and gold. We were getting married in July and Bella found out that Ruby was the stone for that month. She said that the stone aroused the senses, stirred the imagination, and are said guarantee health, wisdom, wealth, and success in love. She said that there was no better way to demonstrate love. Rubies are the second hardest natural gemstone and can withstand everyday wear. They will last forever. This lead to Bella wanting to wear a red dress. Well my mother, the great Esme Cullen, didn't think that that color was appropriate for a church wedding, so what does my little filly do. She decided to have a civil ceremony in the back yard at my parents ranch. Yeah, Mom almost shit a brick, but what could she say it was my girl's day. I laughed when she told me my mom said and I quote "what will everyone think." Bella said who cares what they say it's mine and Edward's wedding and that all that should matter and walked away. I was so fucking proud I pushed her up against the door of the my bedroom and fucked her until she screamed my name. Great day.

They fought over everything but in the end Bella got everything she wanted. Our invitations were beautiful. They were ivory and had a gold and silver filigree pattern that resembled an infinity symbol. The maid of honor and bridesmaids' dresses were also red, but each girl got to pick which style they wanted. Maid of honor caused the biggest fight of all. My mother thought that Bella should pick Alice, but Bella wanted her friends Angela to stand for her. Angela had been the first girl to befriend Bella when she moved here. Bella told mom that Alice was more than welcome to be a bridesmaid, but Angela was her maid of honor. That statement got Bella fucked in the downstairs bathroom. Another great day.

Our flowers were white and red roses. Alice thought was very cliché' to have roses, but who gives a fuck what Alice thinks. I thought they were amazingly beautiful. The girls held bouquets of white and red mixed and Bella's where completely white. I can still picture Bella walking down the aisle on Charlie's arm. Her dress was red and has diamonds around the bodice and trailing on the skirt. Her shoes were diamond encrusted Louboutoin's with red soles. Her jewelry was simple and elegant, her infinity necklace and engagement ring. Her hair was partly up with my grandmother's silver and gold barrette and the rest in loose curls that flowed down her back. I almost ran down the aisle to get her, but my dad held me back with a chuckle.

The reception was a boisterous affair that was covered with flowers and twinkling lights. The cake was a three layer red velvet cake with cream cheese flavored fondant. It too was cover with red roses. The cake had infinity symbols in royal icing piped around each layer. It was almost too pretty to eat. When we started taking all the traditional pictures we started with the cake, and we shoved it into each others faces and laughed . It was the most amazing sound in the world. I would do anything to make her laugh like that forever. We toasted each other and did all the traditional wedding things. We danced our first dance as husband and wife to , Forever and Ever, Amen, by Randy Travis. Bella and Charlie dance to Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle. Esme and I danced to I Hope You Dance by Lee Ann Womack. The party went on late into the night. When we got ready to leave, was my favorite part. We had to throw the bouquet and toss the garter. I chuckle at that memory, causing Bella to look at me.

"What's so funny," she asked.

"Just remembering our wedding. I was thinking about how I retrieved the garter," I said with a smirk and raise eyebrow. She blushed and ducked her head as she mumbled something about being really awesome.

"Yeah, it was fucking awesome, sweet girl," I chuckled as I kissed the side of her head before going back to my memories.

I was just remembering the garter thing. I had her sit on Jasper's knee and I ducked under her skirt. I nearly lost it then. She had on a fuck hot virginal white thong, garters, and stockings on underneath there. The garter I was supposed to take off and through was ivory and lacy. I leaned in and smelled her pussy, because really how was I supposed to be this close and not. She was squirming by then and I had to have a little fun with her. I slid the lace thong out of the way and circled her clit. She moaned and bucked a little. I then slid the finger in further finding her completely soaked. I couldn't resist the urge so I leaned in and licked her. I then eased my finger out and used my teeth to pull off the garter. When I came out form under her dress , she face matched her dress and Jasper even looked a little flushed. I tossed the garter and Ben caught it among the pushing and shoving . He was smiling to wide I thought his face might split. He was sweet on the girl that caught the bouquet, Angela. When they had to take their picture with use, Bella whispered that she hoped they finally got together. They did of course and have been married for a year themselves. These memories was amazing and unforgettable, but the paled in comparison to the memories of our fan-fucking-tastic honeymoon. I was about to start those memories when I heard Bella's named called.

We stood up and walked hand in hand to the back. They did the normal things like getting her weight, measuring her height, taking her temp and blood pressure, making her pee in a cup, etcetera etcetera. I was literally shaking by the time the doctor came in and confirmed what we already knew, that Bella was indeed pregnant. She had Bella strip down below the waist to do the sonogram. We figured we would just see our little peanut, since Bella was only about eight weeks pregnant. Boy we were surprised by what we saw on that screen…..BEST FUCKING DAY EVER!


	15. Chapter 15

BPOV

I called the doctor and thankfully they had time to see me today, otherwise Edward would go stir-crazy waiting. He was on cloud nine as he walked out to check on the guys. I don't think I have ever seen him so happy. I knew he wanted children, and have always planned on giving his a few. However, due to my fucked up childhood, I was hesitant to bit the bullet. When I realized that I hadn't had my period in two months, I was instantly panicked. I thought something was wrong, because I had not stopped taking my pills and had never missed one. My convoluted brain tried to convince me I was dying. I felt so guilty that I hadn't fulfilled Edward's dreams of being a father. Yesterday morning when I noticed my pills were different, I took a relieved breath. I knew instantly that Edward had changed the pills and that I wasn't dying , but I was still petrified. I was pregnant. I was going to be someone's mother. I would be responsible for another human being. A baby. A teeny, tiny, defenseless, helpless, innocent baby. Here I go again, I am about to hyperventilate.

"Breath, Bella," I said out loud.

I knew we would be alright. I mean I have seen Edward with of our nieces and nephews, and he is amazing. I have never had them cry or throw up on me, so I must be doing something right. I always pictured our kids looking just like Edward. I really hope they take after him and not either of our crazy families. I mean our dads, Charlie and Carlisle, are great. They both have supported us form the beginning. Esme took a little time to come around to the fact that her precious little boy was marrying poor girl instead of a high society bitch. Now we get along, but how we survived the wedding planning I'll never know. Emmett and Jasper have been cool from the start, and Rose could care less either way. She usually doesn't say anything to me, but she also doesn't voluntarily carry on a conversation with me. At this point in my life, I can honestly say I don't give a fuck. Last and most definitely least are the two banes of my existence, Alice and Renee. They have both made my life hell for as long as I have known them. Alice thinks that everyone should be a size zero and attend all the charity planning events. She just doesn't understand that I just want to be left alone to help run our ranch. I just chalk it up to her being a product of her raising. I mean rich people always want to look good in front of other rich people. I just say whatever floats her boat, it just doesn't float mine. Renee, well that's another kettle of fish. She has treated me like shit from the day I was born. The only reason she took me when she divorced Charlie was so that Charlie and I wouldn't be happy. When I was little she said that he didn't want me because I was fat and a girl. Then she started bring men around all the time. It seemed like it was a different man every other week. They used to look at me like I was something to eat. I just stayed in my room and avoided them at all cost. By the time I was 7, I was taking care of all the household things. I paid the bills. I did the shopping and cooking. I clean and did the laundry. You name it I did it. Renee just wanted to be young and free. When I was 15, she met James and that is when my life turned to shit. He looked at me all the time. I just stayed away, but one night things got dicey. He came in my room and tried to touch me. Renee came in screaming like a banshee. She of course blamed me for that saying I was trying to ruin her life and that I had tried to seduce James. Edward, of course, doesn't know any of this. He would hunt him down and shoot him. I really started putting on weight then. I had ballooned up to size 18 which was a stretch for my 5 foot 4 inch frame. Once Renee settled down and met Phil. Things got better and I realized what was happening and corrected my actions. I started running and exercising. I got back down to a healthy looking size 14. I like the way I look and Edward seems to love my curves. I hope that never changes.

I absentmindedly run my hands over my already present baby bump as I got dressed. I was shocked that I could already physically tell I was pregnant. Maybe I was further along than I thought. Maybe there was something wrong. My mind was racing when I heard Edward walk back into the house. I walked down the stairs and saw him staring at me. I blushed and waved my hand in front of his face, while calling his name, "Edward."

"Yeah," he smirked.

"What were you thinking that has you all smiles?" I smiled as my hands went to my stomach.

He reach for me and wrap his arms around me. "Oh, I was think how beautiful you look," he told me as he kissed my head.

"Yeah, yeah. Absolutely gorgeous. I am big as a whale already. Just wait until I am 9 months. We will have to widen all the doors, because I will be as big as the side of the barn by," I rambled and even I can hear my fears and tears in my words. He titled my head back and looked into my eyes and wiped way the tears that had started streaming down my cheeks.

"Don't even start that shit, Bella. You know good and damn well that you are not fat. You are a healthy- looking knock out of a woman. I told you I like a little meat on my woman. I don't want to have to worry about breaking you in two. I love your body, and yes it will change, but by God that is fucking fantastic. That is our baby growing in there and I don't care how big you think you get I will love every fucking inch of you," he growled the last few words before kissing the hell out of me. We were once again panting as we broke apart for air.

"Our appointment is as 9, so we need to get going," I whispered against his chest.

"Sure, let's go. I can't wait to see our peanut," Edward said as we walk to the front door.

As we ride to town, I think back over out relationship. It's truly a wonder that we ever made it. Our families didn't always see eye to eye with us, but I think with the exception of Renee and Alice we all seem to get along. Speaking of Alice, I hoped Edward would forget about what she said. We didn't need that shit storm now. We need to focus on the baby and how much we love each other. Before I know it, we are pulling into the doctor's office. We go in and get all the paperwork filled out. I start telling Edward that I think we should use the spare bedroom next to our room as the nursery, and that we should paint it red to tie in a western theme. I know it is cliché', but hell our ranch is were we live and love and by God I love it. I just smile think that the past five years, we have overcome a lot to reach this point. I hope this is the start of forever. Yet I think forever just might not be long enough for us.


	16. Chapter 16

**After we filled out the paper work, we were sitting in the waiting room, and Edward looked miles away in his thoughts. Who know what the hell was going through his mind. Sometimes I wonder where he comes up with that shit. Especially when they involve the bedroom. He can come up with some kinky shit. Sometimes I want to hesitate when he ask for something different, but then I realize Edward would never hurt me. Shaking my head I rid my head of those thoughts, I mean I was at the doctors office after all.**

I look around the room and watch the women in the various stages of their pregnancies. I caress my stomach amazed that there is baby growing inside me. I cant help but think about how we got here. The beginning of our relationship had many ups and downs. Our families for the most part had come around. I think our wedding had been the breaking point. I guess Esme realized then that I would stand my ground for what I want. I had allowed Alice, Rose, and Esme to help the big day. We fought over everything. Like I said before how we survived I'll never know.

I chose three colors for the wedding: red, silver, and gold. We were getting married in July and the stone for that month was a ruby. During my time with Renee, she went through a phase where she was all in the crystals and gems. I remembered that rubies arouse the senses, stir the imagination, and are said to guarantee health, wisdom, wealth, and success in love. I figured there was no better way to represent the strength. Rubies are the second hardest natural gemstone and can withstand everyday wear. They will last forever. That fits us to the tee. My color choices lead to me wanting to wear a red dress. Well my mother-in-law, the great and powerful Esme Cullen, didn't think that that color was appropriate for a church wedding. You should have seen her face when I came up with a solution to her grievance. I decided to have a civil ceremony in the back yard at Edward's grandparents ranch. Grandpa and Grandma Cullen truly loved me and never passed judgment on the fact that I didn't come from money. Yeah, Esme almost shit a brick, but what could she say it was my day and I would get what I wanted. She tried to persuade me to change my mind by saying, "what will everyone think." Again I shocked her by saying who cares what they say it's mine and Edward's wedding and that's all that should matter and walked away. I couldn't believe I had said that to her, but obviously Edward was proud of me because he pushed me up against the door of the his bedroom and fucked me until I screamed his name so everyone in the house could hear me. Great day.

We fought over everything, but in the end I got everything I wanted. Our invitations were beautiful. They were ivory and had a gold and silver filigree pattern that resembled an infinity symbol. The maid of honor and bridesmaids' dresses were also red, but each girl got to pick which style they wanted. I smiled what I thought about my maid of honor. That choice caused the biggest fight of all. Esme thought that I should pick her precious daughter Alice, but I wanted my best friend Angela to stand up for me. Angela had been the first person to welcome me when I moved here. I politely told Esme that Alice was more than welcome to be a bridesmaid, but Angela WAS going to be my maid of honor. That statement got me fucked in the downstairs bathroom. Another great day.

Our flowers were white and red roses. Alice thought it was very cliché' to have roses, but who gives a fuck what Alice thinks. I thought they were amazingly beautiful. The girls held bouquets of white and red mixed where my bouquet was made up completely of white roses. I can still remember walking down the aisle on Charlie's arm. I loved my dress, my something new, and the shoes I had picked. I could not have been happier with the way they turned out. My jewelry was simple and elegant, I wore my infinity necklace, my something old as it belonged to great-grandmother Cullen, and my matching engagement ring. My hair was partly up with my Edward's grandmother's silver and gold barrette, my something borrowed, and the rest in loose curls that flowed down my back. Edward loved my hair this way.

As we walked down the aisle, I looked up and sucked in a ragged breathe. The backyard was just as I had pictured it. The chairs had been set up around the grand ole oak that stood in the middle of the yard. There were wide swags of ivory fabric that had contracting accent swags of red, silver, and gold, draped over and amongst the limbs. When I found Edward eyes, I thought I might faint. He looked amazing. I almost ran down the aisle to get him, but my dad held me back with a chuckle. He had on a silver Armani suit, his Tony Mora boots, and his white cowboy hat. It literally brought tears to my eyes. I couldn't believe that this day had come, the day I would marry my soul-mate. The ceremony was perfect, with the only hiccup was when the devil's spawn, otherwise known as my mother, stood up when the preacher man asked if anyone had a reason we shouldn't get married. She said that she had proof that Edward had cheated on me with Tanya Denali, the skank that was always trying to get on his junk. I had told her more than once to keep on steppin' cause she wasn't getting what was mine. Anyway back to the ceremony, Edward started to walk towards Renee, no doubt to strangle her. I grabbed his arm and smiled at him, before turning us back to the preacher and asking him to continue. Edward nodded and we continued without any more interruptions. Tanya did have the decency to look embarrassed, yet my mother didn't blink an eye. She tried to get everyone to feel sorry for her because apparently she said Tanya had lied to her in order to try to get her to break us up. Yep didn't work, better women have tried and failed to get my man and no one would ever, they would have to step over my dead body.

The reception was a boisterous affair that was covered with flowers and twinkling lights. The cake was a three layer red velvet cake with cream cheese flavored fondant. It too was cover with red roses. The cake had infinity symbols in royal icing piped around each layer. It was almost too pretty to eat. When we started taking all the traditional pictures we started with the cake, and we shoved it into each others faces and laughed . It was the most amazing sound in the world. I would do anything to make him laugh like that forever. We toasted each other and did all the traditional wedding things. We danced our first dance as husband and wife to , Forever and Ever, Amen, by Randy Travis. Charlie and I danced to Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle. Esme and Edward danced to I Hope You Dance by Lee Ann Womack. The party went on late into the night. When we got ready to leave, was my favorite part. We had to throw the bouquet and toss the garter. Edward chuckled causing me to break out of my memories. I looked at him and asked, "What's so funny?'

"Just remembering our wedding. I was thinking about how I retrieved the garter," he said with a smirk and raise eyebrow. I blushed deeply and ducked my head as mumbled, "that was really awesome."

"Yeah, it was fucking awesome, sweet girl," he chuckled as kissed the side of my head before going back to his memories.

I went back to my memories as well. It was time to throw my bouquet, I threw it straight at my friend Angela. I didn't want any of his skankoid cousins to get it. They had all hover around Tanya after the ceremony. I would have left after being embarrassed like that but, obviously she wasn't. next came the garter, Edward had me sit on Jasper's knee as he ducked under my skirt. I nearly lost it then. I know I blushed the same color as my dress. I mean here I was sitting on my brother-in-law's knee and my husband was under my skirt. Of course he could just go in and get the garter and come back out. Well, I guess I didn't help anything by having on white thong, garters, and stockings on underneath there. The garter he was supposed to take off and throw was ivory and lacy. I also had on the blue garter Angela had given me as my something blue. That was for later. I felt him lean in and smelled my pussy. Honestly what did I think he was going to do that close to what he called the promise land. I was squirming by then and if that wasn't enough he had to have a little fun. I felt him slide the lace thong out of the way before he circled my clit. This caused me to moan and buck a little. I was amazed that Jasper hadn't dropped me already. Then he slid a finger in further finding me completely soaked. I thought he would stop there, but obviously I didn't know my husband that well, because he leaned in and licked me once, just once. He eased his finger out and used his teeth to pull off the garter. When he came out form under her dress, he had his trademarked Cullen smirk on his face. As I look around I notice that poor Jasper even looked a little flushed. He tossed the garter and Ben caught it among the pushing and shoving . He was smiling to wide I thought his face might split. He was sweet on the my best friend, who just happened to have caught the bouquet, Angela. When they had to take their picture with us, I leaned over and whispered in Edwards ear, "I really hope they finally get together." They did of course and have been married for a year themselves. These memories was amazing and unforgettable, I couldn't imagine my life any other way. I hope we had many, many more years of happiness. We were brought out of our memories when that called my name. We looked at each other and smiled.

We stood up and walked hand in hand to the back. They did the normal things like making me stand on that horrible scale, measuring my height, taking my temp and blood pressure, they made me pee in a cup, among other things. I was literally shaking by the time the doctor came in and confirmed what we already knew, we were indeed pregnant. The doctor had me strip down below the waist to do the sonogram. We figured we would just see our little peanut, since I figured I was only about eight weeks pregnant. Boy we were surprised by what we saw on that screen…..GREATEST DAY EVER!


	17. Chapter 17

Right there in black and white on that small ass monitor you could see three small circles huddled close together. Three! Three! That was the only thing I could think of. Three! We were going to be having not just one or even two but three mother-fucking-babies. I just can't wrap my head around it as I sit as stair at the screen. I know I should be paying attention to what the docs say but I just can't take my eyes off of my kids! Oh god what if they are all girls? Without even realizing it I jump up and start walking towards the door, but and brought up short by the sound of Bella's very hurt voice. " Where are you going Edward? Are you just going to leave us here?" I turn to look at her like she is nuts " Shit I'm sorry I was just going to buy more guns, we don't have nearly enough! And what the fuck? Hell no I ain't leaving you here I love you and am so happy that I can't even think straight. Sorry... lets start over love." I tell her as I walk over and sit back down right next to her where I belong and pick her hand back up. When I look down at her beautiful face I see a strange mixture of curiosity and fear, and sense I can't have be scared of shit I lean in and ask, "What's wrong darlin'? You scared about something? You tell me and I'll make it all better, you know I would do anything for you!" She bites that sexy lip of hers for a minute and then asks me " Why would the first thought after seeing your kids be about buying more gun? Thats just crazy Edward." She might think I'm crazy now but just til some punk ass little mother fucker comes calling, I don't fucking think so! " Bella sweetheart when you find out that you are having not only one or even two but three little girls I don't know how you can think of anything other than guns and lots of them! No little snot nose punk mother fucker going to try and mess with my princesses! Not while I'm around. I'll have a gun in every fucking room in the house just so I can get to one no matter where I'm at." I tell her with a nod so she knows I mean business. The doc is laughing so hard that he has to move away from Bella's stomach and now I can no longer see my girls, that makes me all kinds of sad too. Looking down to Bella cuz she has been way too quiet for my liking only to see laughing at me too. "What the hell is wrong with yall? Did I miss something?" I ask while shrugging my shoulders " Doc get your ass back over here so I can see my girls again!" THE COWBOY WAY CHAPTER 17 by Tonya Manning Right there in black and white on that small ass monitor you could see three small circles huddled close together. Three! Three! That was the only thing I could think of. Three! We were going to be having not just one or even two but three mother-fucking-babies. I just can't wrap my head around it as I sit as stair at the screen. I know I should be paying attention to what the docs say but I just can't take my eyes off of my kids! Oh god what if they are all girls? Without even realizing it I jump up and start walking towards the door, but and brought up short by the sound of Bella's very hurt voice. " Where are you going Edward? Are you just going to leave us here?" I turn to look at her like she is nuts " Shit I'm sorry I was just going to buy more guns, we don't have nearly enough! And what the fuck? Hell no I ain't leaving you here I love you and am so happy that I can't even think straight. Sorry... lets start over love." I tell her as I walk over and sit back down right next to her where I belong and pick her hand back up. When I look down at her beautiful face I see a strange mixture of curiosity and fear, and sense I can't have be scared of shit I lean in and ask, "What's wrong darlin'? You scared about something? You tell me and I'll make it all better, you know I would do anything for you!" She bites that sexy lip of hers for a minute and then asks me " Why would the first thought after seeing your kids be about buying more gun? Thats just crazy Edward." She might think I'm crazy now but just til some punk ass little mother fucker comes calling, I don't fucking think so! " Bella sweetheart when you find out that you are having not only one or even two but three little girls I don't know how you can think of anything other than guns and lots of them! No little snot nose punk mother fucker going to try and mess with my princesses! Not while I'm around. I'll have a gun in every fucking room in the house just so I can get to one no matter where I'm at." I tell her with a nod so she knows I mean business. The doc is laughing so hard that he has to move away from Bella's stomach and now I can no longer see my girls, that makes me all kinds of sad too. Looking down to Bella cuz she has been way too quiet for my liking only to see laughing at me too. "What the hell is wrong with yall? Did I miss something?" I ask while shrugging my shoulders " Doc get your ass back over here so I can see my girls again!"


End file.
